A Knight and his Queen
by Vash123
Summary: Their love had been for some time now, in secret they shared their passion. However now someone aims to tear them apart, can their love survive through the odds? Rated M for violence, swearing and some lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Well folks, here is my 1st lengthy SweetTooth story it taking place abit differently in a Medieval setting. The characters have been slightly changed, but for the most part they still have their appearance so without further ado here is the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ROTG characters.

* * *

The day was growing dim across the land and in a particular city, which was ruled by a beautiful Queen who did her best to make her people happy. Inside the castle it was enormous, having several rooms for bedrooms, feasting halls, supply rooms, jail houses and so on and so forth. The throne room was the most decorative and biggest room in the entire castle, the ceiling being very high and adored with gold trimming along with various shades of greens, blues and purples while there was a red carpet which led from the large oak wood framed doors to the throne itself. The throne itself was rather simple compared to the rest of the room, it being made from oak the same as the doors however aside from how it was carved and a padded seating it was simple.

Sitting on the throne was the Queen herself, Toothiana who ruled over her people. She was one of the few rulers, who didn't hold her people in an iron grip and nor did she turn down a request for help if it was in her power to do so. Tooth was beautiful, having a slim yet elegant full body which was bright with colors being half hummingbird and having two beautiful purple eyes which was like rubies. She was now on her last court of the day, listening to a farmer who had a short supply of grain and fruit seeds for the next harvest that was to come up, the man being rather old too which only made her want to help even more.

"Do not worry, I shall have my suppliers give you an ample sum of grain and fruit seeds so that you may have your harvest"Tooth announced giving the farmer a white smile, as he smiled back happily.

"Thank you, your highness you truly are a wonderful spirit"the farmer said giving the Queen a bow, before he left.

_"Ya...she sure is"_a particular guard thought as he looked next to his charge, which was the Queen herself.

However this was no ordinary guard, but a strong and mighty Knight whose name was Bunnymund. Bunny was a tall, strong and capable Pooka warrior being charged with the protection of the Queen at all times, he had been found alone one day while traveling and was brought before the previous Queen to Tooth and upon explaining who he was got the job of protecting Tooth who had been a Princess at the time, this meeting having been a century or so ago, Bunny having been with Tooth being Queen since the beginning. Bunny wore simple leather armor, covering his body and of course having his gauntlets with the gems encrusted in them, by his right side he had a finely crafted steel sword and on the other something which looked like a wooden boomerang which had a serrated edge which made it double as a knife.

Before the Queen could retire however, the huge oak wooden doors suddenly went flying open and the sounds of trumpets filled the room as a line of trumpet men came in, before parting a path as another short man came in unraveling a scroll.

"Queen Toothiana, a young man has traveled from afar to see you, introducing his royal highness King Jack Frost!"the man announced, as trumpets then blared as he stepped aside.

Coming into the throne room came forth a young man, or what actually looked like a boy who wore extravagant blue robes with snowflakes on them and wielding a staff by his side. Tooth looked on with a little interest, wondering why this king was here to see her while Bunny was just staring with a little confusion and somewhat resentment towards him.

_"A young man? He is more a boy then anything else!"_Bunny thought as he looked over Jack and glanced back to Tooth.

"Well my, my so the tales are true, you are quite beautiful Queen Toothiana I am humbled to be in the same room as you"Jack said taking a small bow.

"My how flattering you are King Jack, so tell me...what brings you all the way here?"Tooth asked him as he gave a little laugh and a smile.

"Quite simple really, I am here for your hand in marriage of course I am certain with our two kingdoms together we can have a wondrous history"Jack replied.

_"Marriage?!_"Bunny thought, as he felt a little uneasy about all of this shifting slightly in his stance, which Tooth took a quick glance of.

"What a proposal you make Jack, however it seems the time is late and I would prefer to get some rest before continuing, however feel free to take any of the available rooms if you wish to stay"Tooth explained as she got a nod from Jack.

"Very well then Toothiana, we shall continue this another time farewell"Jack said as he gave a bow before leaving with his trumpet men.

Tooth then flew from her throne and began heading towards her private quarters with Bunny right beside her.

"You can't marry him Tooth, he is a boy and you barely know him!"Bunny said a little annoyed with what just occurred.

"I realize that Bunny, but having two kingdoms together would be greatly beneficial and having a King next to me would greatly improve the standing of the city in the council gatherings.."Tooth replied, making a point that Bunny couldn't argue.

"Yes but...what about me?"Bunny asked quietly getting a smile from Tooth as they reached her quarters and she opened the door.

"You will always be my lover.."Tooth replied as the two then entered into the room and the door shut behind them.

* * *

Alright well, there is Chapter 1 hope ya'll enjoyed it! Read & Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the 2nd Chapter to the story, warning the 1st bit does have lemon in it. So just a heads up to those who wanna just scroll through it...anyway, lets begin!

* * *

**===Lemon Ahead!===**

As the door closed and locked, the two locked themselves in each others arms in deep passionate kisses. While doing so, Bunny began removing his gear letting his belt drop to the floor sending his weapons with it, Tooth helped by getting him out of his leather chest armor before they resumed their kissing and making their way over to the bed. Already Bunny felt a bulge growing in his pants, making them feel tight as they then fell upon the bed, his paws roaming around all over Tooth's body while her own did the same to his larger one feeling his soft fur and strong muscles in contrast to what Bunny was feeling which was soft feathers and smooth skin.

It wasn't long before Bunny was completely naked, and now having a large erect cock waiting for Tooth. They continued to kiss, before finally breaking it as Bunny then went for her neck nuzzling into it and giving her soft kisses earning a soft moan from the Queen as she gripped his fur and then pressed closer to his body, squeezing her full breasts up against his chest.

"Ohh Bunny"Tooth moaned out as she felt him on her neck.

"Tooth..."murmured Bunny as he replied, continuing to kiss her neck.

His paws moved sensually along her back, feeling every inch of her small body moving down as he then grabbed at her ass giving it a gentle squeeze earning a little yipe from Tooth and a giggle. However now it was time for Tooth's fun as she then grabbed at Bunny's hard cock beginning to run a hand along its length slowly, earning a little growl from the Knight as it throbbed.

"Jeez Bunny, I didn't know you had a hidden sword..."Tooth said jokingly as she gave him a wink.

"Hehe, very funny sheila.."Bunny replied as his arms wrapped around Tooth pulling her as tight to him as possible.

The two then rolled along the bed, until finally Bunny was over her and ready to enter as his cock teased her pussy causing her to arch her back moaning at the sensation. However he wasn't ready just yet, as he gave a teasing smile and rubbed his paw along Tooth's pussy earning a louder moan from her as she clutched the sheets tightly, before looking back at Bunny as her pussy was now soaking.

Their eyes met, purple meeting green as the two then leaned in for a kiss and in doing so Bunny pushed his cock into Tooth as they met. His length stretching her out, as Tooth moaned in the kiss, their tongues meeting as the Queen then wrapped her arms tightly around the neck of her Knight as he began thrusting into her. Meanwhile Bunny grabbed at Tooth's breasts, giving them a nice squeeze loving how they felt in his paws while pulling a little on the hard nipples before breaking the kiss for a moment and sucking upon them. Tooth arched her back, thrusting back against the Pooka's thrusts and then grabbing onto his large ears and running her hands along them as they gave a twitch and earned a little pleasing growl from the Pooka.

"Mmm...Bunny, faster! Faster!"Tooth said wanting more, and getting close.

Her Knight responded by thrusting fast, showing evidently just how fast a rabbit could fuck. It wasn't long before finally, a loud moan almost like a scream was heard from Tooth as the two lovers then clutched one another closely, as they came together hard. Bunny thrusting his cock all the way to the base, and filling Tooth with his load while Tooth coated Bunny's cock with her own juices. The two then fell limp as Bunny then rested upon Tooth, before rolling to the side taking the empty spot and pulling his lover close giving her a small kiss on the cheek.

**===End of Lemon===**

The two just laid in the bed, content with one another's company enjoying the time that they had alone together. However Bunny was still bothered by the fact, this King Jack Frost was making his way in and proposing marriage to Tooth when they had just met, sure he knew that was the case for some Kings and Queens in other lands...but Tooth was his Queen and he wasn't about to let some boy take her away from him.

"Tooth...are you really thinking about marrying Jack?"Bunny asked as he looked at her, Tooth a little lost in thought about it.

"I...I don't know Bunny, I need to do what is right for my people and having a King would improve standing with the council, but..I don't wanna lose you either"Tooth explained as the two looked at one another.

"I tell you what Tooth, something about him just rubs me the wrong way...and it isn't that he is asking for your hand"Bunny stated, getting a little giggle from Tooth as she rested her head on his soft chest.

"Aw you sure, your not just jealous?"Tooth asked giving him a little smile trying to lighten the mood.

"No, I ain't jealous of that bloody show pony!...I just don't want anything to happen to you, I love you Tooth"Bunny replied giving her a smile.

"I love you too Bunny, I know as long as your by my side you won't let anything happen to me"Tooth said smiling back.

"Damn right, but anyway...best get some sleep seeing as were both worn out"Bunny said giving a little laugh, and earning a giggle from Tooth.

The two then slept in each other's arms, and time passed quickly as dawn was soon rising. Bunny was the first one up as always, getting dressed back in his gear before gently waking up Tooth as the two then made their way from her private quarters and into the dining hall where already Jack was stuffing his face with food, by his side his staff was leaning against the table.

_"Well he certainly isn't a gentleman.."_Bunny though glancing a Tooth, who glanced back and gave a weak smile before clearing her throat.

"Oh Queen Toothiana, good morning! How nice it is to see you, I suggest that you slept well?"Jack asked as he finished a turkey leg.

"Yes I did thank you"Tooth replied as she began to fill her plate with some food.

They then began to talk, as Bunny stood in a corner leaning against a stone frame eating a carrot eyeing what was going on in the conversation. His ears at full attention hearing their entire conversation, his eyes went from Tooth to Jack having a very uneasy feeling about him, call it animal instinct but something was off. Jack noticed the Knight's stare upon him, taking a glance to the Pooka before resuming his conversation with Tooth as he looked back at her.

"It seems your Knight is very protective of you is he not? I have seen many, but yours is the one who seems to take it more seriously then the others being by your side"Jack said, as he glanced back over seeing Bunny shift slightly in his stance as he finished his carrot.

"Oh..quite, yes Bunny is he has been my guard since even before I took the throne and ascended as Queen"Tooth replied as she finished her food.

"Is that right...well I think I would have words with him, in private if you don't mind"Jack wondered looking at Tooth as she looked between him and Bunny, shaking her head.

"Not at all, go right ahead I can take care of myself"Tooth said as she then flew up from her chair and looked to Bunny, getting a nod as she then left the dining hall closing the door behind her.

There was an erire silence in the room, the two just staring at one another for what seemed like hours but in truth was just mere moments. Jack studied the Knight before him carefully, curious about him before he smiled and clapped his hands together as he rose from the chair he was sitting in.

"So...Bunny is it? I seem to have the strangest feeling, your attitude towards me is...very weary and dare I say a little hostile"Jack said as he grabbed his staff and walked over to him.

"Figure that out all on your own did ya?"Bunny asked, as he then received a frown from Jack.

"You know Bunny, you may have status as a Knight...but I am a King, you best watch your tongue or I shall see it ripped from throat"Jack explained as the two stared at one another.

"Why do you really want to marry Tooth...your Majesty?"Bunny asked, with the last bit of sour taste in his voice, and getting a laugh from Jack.

"You were there in the throne room, were you not? To merge our two kingdoms of course...perhaps even more"Jack replied as he gave a smug smile, the two staring at one another up close.

Jack couldn't quite figure this Knight out, he seemed more protective of his Queen then any other Knight he had met and he was being sort of defiant when he was King. He then started walking towards the door, stopping as he opened it and turning towards Bunny.

"I don't know your true feelings towards your Queen, but rest assured I will find out...oh and Bunny if you ever disrespect me again like you just did, i'll have you killed"Jack explained as he then left the dining hall closing the door behind him and leaving the Pooka alone.

* * *

Well there is Chapter 2, seems that things are getting tense between Bunny and Jack! Read & Review!


	3. Chapter 3

Well here is Chapter 3, I know two chapters in a row. I guess I am on a roll today, and have all my thoughts all set to write. So here is the next Chapter in the story!

* * *

The day went by slowly, Tooth and Jack talked a lot and got to know more about one another while Bunny followed close by acting as if a shadow was following the Queen. Jack then suggested, that Tooth and him take a carriage ride through the fields of the land and look upon its beauty which Tooth happily agreed to as the carriage was all set, and they piled in setting off from the city.

"It truly is a wonderful sight, is it not Tooth?"Jack asked as he stared out the window.

"It sure is Jack, a beautiful sight the fresh air and the wonderful smells"Tooth replied smiling.

The Queen then looked to Bunny, who was on alert noting that he was always like this when they went far from the city. Bunny was moreso on alert, given that it was just him and the carriage driver who were guarding the royalty and all things were smooth up until the carriage came to a complete halt. Bunny looked at Tooth, who looked worried as she then grabbed at his paw giving it a squeeze, something with Jack took notice of.

"Stay here, i'll check it out"Bunny said as he then got out of the carriage, closing the door behind him.

"Say why did yo-"Bunny stopped going wide eyed, as he noticed an arrow in the driver's head in a slump.

The Pooka just had time enough to draw his sword, as from seemingly out of nowhere came 2 bandits with sword and shield ready to take what they had ambushed. Bunny blocked a strike from a sword with his own, and ducked dodging the other blade before punching one of them across the face sending him to the ground. Tooth and Jack watched from inside, Tooth looking worried almost fearful however Jack seemed rather interested in how the Pooka was fighting, noting the skill he had, he was moving in very fluid motions as if like with the wind.

Bunny avoided another strike from a sword, and then grabbed at the bandit's arm and with one quick twist broke it as the bandit then hit the ground screaming in pain. The Knight then turned his attention back to the other bandit, who came charging at him once more then Bunny avoided the blade however couldn't avoid getting knocked back by the shield slamming into him. He stumbled a little, and then went on the offensive driving back the bandit with hard hitting and fast blows until Bunny disarmed the opponent and slashed his neck as blood came flowing out as he then fell in a slump on the ground.

However the one with the broken arm, got over the pain and got up starting to charge at Bunny though the Knight swiftly turned around and threw his wooden boomerang at the bandit as it stabbed him in the chest before returning to the Pooka as he then sheathed both of his weapons as both bandits were dead. Bunny then approached back to the carriage, as Tooth smiled and he smiled back now that everything was ok.

"Well Bunny, impressive skill you have, you defeated them quite easily"Jack said as he gave him a smile.

"Right...anyway i'll get you guys back to the castle, don't want anymore bandits attacking"Bunny said, as he then got up in the driver's seat though it was odd that Jack seemed off.

Once back at the castle, the 3 passed a few castle guards before getting back into the dining hall ready for their next meal.

"You guys go ahead...I need to speak to a friend about something"Bunny said as he then tapped his foot, and then disappeared into a hole as it closed.

"He knows magic?"Jacked asked Tooth curiously.

"He knows a few tricks yes apart from his skill as a warrior, his race the Pookas were among the oldest beings in creation"Tooth replied giving a nod as the two ate.

_"Interesting..."_Jack thought, as he then snapped his fingers loudly.

A sly man came into the room, covered with a face mask and wearing dark black leather with a pair of daggers at his side as he approached the king. He then leaned over, as Jack whispered a few things before the man then bowed slightly and left the hall, Tooth looked at Jack curiously.

"Who was that?"Tooth asked wondering.

"Oh..a personal friend of mine, he helps with things that I need doing"Jack replied.

"I see..."Tooth said getting a sort of uneasy feeling now, just like Bunny had wondering why this King seemed to have mysterious and dark friends.

* * *

Well there is Chapter 3 folks, who is this dark man? Who is Bunny going to see? Well...that is for the next Chapter, so Read & Review.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright well, here is Chapter 4! Hope everyone enjoys it!

* * *

"I'm telling ya North, this boy is very strange"Bunny said as he looked at the big guy who was working on a toy.

"So then, why not tell Tooth?"North asked as he put the finishing touches on the toy which was a wooden airplane, as he then laughed as it took off by itself.

"I can't just go up to her, and say that Jack is plotting something he'd throw me in chains or worse!"Bunny replied, as he then leaned up against a wooden table.

"But Bunny, what about your heri-"North spoke before he was cut off.

"Don't start with that North"Bunny said quickly stopping him as the big man gave a laugh.

"Ok, ok but your gonna have to face it sometime..."North added giving Bunny a smile.

Meanwhile outside of the workshop in the city, the dark man was watching through the glass and listening in on the conversation. He heard it all, but the most important piece was hearing Bunny speak of that he loves Toothiana, Bunny having known North a long time trusted him with the secret and well he would like to have something to talk with about it, however before the dark man could move away he made a slight noise against the glass windows.

"So ya, its-"Bunny cut himself off, as his ears went to attention and he turned to see the dark man at the window just in time as he ran off.

Without a word Bunny gave chase, following the dark man noticing how quick and agile he was, however Bunny was faster and disappeared into a hole as the dark man then turned into an alley only to be met face to face with the Pooka. The dark man then drew his twin daggers, ready to fight as Bunny drew his sword.

"Let me guess...your a friend of Jack's right?"Bunny asked, though instead of getting a response the other attacked.

Bunny avoided the blades, side stepping as the two began to fight. Sounds of steel were heard clashing against one another as they fought, Bunny avoided a strike and sweep kicked only to have the dark man jump up and avoid the attack. The fighting was beginning to drag on however eventually a first strike was made and the first to score a hit was Bunny as his sword struck the face mask tearing it off showing the pale look of a man with yellow eyes. Bunny's eyes widened some, staring at the man before him, he knew this man...the one that had wiped out his entire species and leaving him as the lone survivor.

"Pitch Black..."Bunny growled through gritted teeth as he gripped his sword.

"Aw...so nice to see you Bunny after such a long time, how long has it been hm? A century? Two?"Pitch asked smiling a little devilishly.

"Not long enough for me to forget, what you did! I'll never forget, and now that your here I can avenge them all!"Bunny replied preparing to strike.

"Oh..I am afraid that is impossible..."Pitch stated giving a smirk looking behind Bunny.

"What do yo-"Bunny was then hit hard over the head, as he then fell to the hard stone ground.

Jack was behind Bunny, aswell as a couple of his own guards as they gathered up the Pooka and his weapons.

"See him in chains, I will deal with him in time..."Jack stated to his guards, as they left and he approached Pitch.

"So what have you found out about him?"Jack asked, looking at Pitch who gave an amused laugh.

"Oh...something you will find most pleasing..."Pitch replied with a laugh, and a wide devilish smile.

* * *

Well there is Chapter 4, what will happen to Bunny? What will happen to Tooth? The next chapter, shall reveal!


	5. Chapter 5

Well here is Chapter 5, story seems to move along faster when you have thought about the story itself for alittle bit. But anyway without further ado here it is!

* * *

It had been a few hours since Tooth had last seen Bunny, and she was starting to get worried as to where he was. She knew that he was never gone this long from her side which caused her to worry about him, and as she flew around the castle she soon spotted Jack coming in through the main entrance.

"Say Jack, you wouldn't happen to know where Bunny is do you?"Tooth asked coming up to him.

"Afraid not Tooth, haven't seen him...am sure he is fine though he can take care of himself, maybe he had to help his friend of his or got side tracked with something"Jack replied as he gave a little shrug, while Tooth gave a little nod and sigh.

"Its just...he never usually is gone this long from my side, and it worries me"Tooth said with a hint of sadness in her voice, as she then felt a hand on her shoulder looking at Jack as he smiled.

"Well then how about we ease your mind, and have a nice meal together...perhaps even take a walk as the sun sets?"Jack suggested, getting a small smile in return and a nod from Tooth.

"Sounds good Jack, thanks"Tooth said smiling as the two then went to the feasting hall to eat.

Meanwhile far from the city, Bunny was in chains strapped to a cold stone wall and it wasn't until he was punched hard in the face that he came to and met face to face with Pitch again. The Pooka lashed out only to realize that he couldn't move and was bound tightly, causing the pale man to laugh at his actions and shake his head.

"My, my...so this is how the last of the Pookas stand before me, I must say its disappointing seeing you like this such a strong warrior bound in chains"Pitch stated giving a small evil smile, and in return getting a glare from Bunny.

"You won't get away with this Pitch nor will Jack, I will see to that"Bunny growled as Pitch just laughed.

"Your in no position to make threats rabbit, oh and speaking of Jack he knows about your loving relationship with Tooth and boy did that ever anger him...I wonder what he is doing to her right now, it can't be anything good I am sure"Pitch wondered as he looked to Pooka who was struggling against the chains that bound him.

Back at the castle, Tooth and Jack were walking along the grounds alone as she twirled his staff some as they walked which Tooth took rather interest in.

"So Jack, how long have you had that staff?"Tooth asked.

"Hmm?...Oh, well as long as I can remember really I suppose 300 years"Jack replied.

"So tell me something Tooth, how much do you care about Bunny hm?"Jack asked as they stopped near a wall.

"Oh uh, well he is close to me-"Tooth was about to continue before Jack cut her off, his soft and kind personality disappearing.

"As in...you love him yes?"Jack asked.

"Wha...what? No, no I don't!"Tooth replied quickly, noticing the change in Jack's facial features as they looked dark.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!"Jack screamed at Tooth before smacking her across the face, and shoving her against the wall, she was about to call for the guards but Jack covered her mouth and had her pinned.

"You don't want to do that, if you call the guards I will have Bunny killed...he is my captive and if you ever want to see him alive, you will do exactly what I say do I make myself clear?"Jack asked, as he looked at the fearful Tooth who was now crying as she gave a nod before Jack released her.

"Good, good...then we shall get married in a week so best to go make the preparations, I have somewhere I need to be and remember Tooth, you speak of this to anyone and Bunny dies"Jack threatened as he then left Tooth alone, as the King left the castle soon after.

Back at the hideaway with Bunny and Pitch, the Pooka continued to struggle against the chains but they just wouldn't give in. However Pitch was impressed with the display of will and strength the Pooka had, in that he wouldn't give up no matter what the odds were against him causing Pitch to give an amused laugh.

"Well now Bunny, I would be lying if I didn't say you weren't a true Pooka...the power you have, its no wonder that my army nearly lost the battle against your species"Pitch explained staring at the heavy breathing Pooka.

"When I get outta here Pitch, I'll show you my power"Bunny said with a bit of venom in his voice as a laugh was then heard from the shadows.

"It still seems, you just can't comprehend the situation you are in..."Jack stated as he came into the light, twirling his staff between his fingers as he stared at the Pooka.

* * *

Well there is Chapter 5, what plans does Jack and Pitch have for Bunny? Will Bunny be able to escape and stop the forced wedding between Jack and Tooth? Who knows!...Oh wait, I do.

Anyway Read & Review folks, haven't gotten many reviews thus far I wanna know what ya'll think.


	6. Chapter 6

Well folks, here is Chapter 6 where you find out that Bunny dies an agonizing death and Tooth gets into a violent marriage...just kidding don't kill me. Anyway, lets start!

* * *

At the hideaway, Bunny kept struggling through his bindings however all it did was tire him out while in another room behind a door Jack and Pitch spoke of what to do with the Pooka. Bunny just hung there, his thoughts going to Tooth missing the warmth of her body pressed up against his, missing her touch, her kiss...missing everything about her. With these thoughts in mind, Bunny wouldn't give up no matter what they did to him, he would fight until he died, his thoughts were then broken hearing the door open as he looked up and watched as Jack and Pitch came out.

"Alright Bunny here is what were going to do..."Jack said pausing for a moment to build up suspense.

"You are gonna be thrown into an arena, and fight until you die...it was actually Pitch's suggestion and it seems rather fitting"Jack finished as he looked over to the dark man who smiled.

"Quite fitting for such a warrior as himself, watching over you as I see the last of the Pookas fall will be most entertaining...and I trust you won't disappoint"Pitch added as he he then went to bunny, and strapped a collar around his neck.

"This collar will make it so, that you can't do your disappearing act and it can only be taken off with a special key that I have"Pitch explained as he stared at Bunny who lashed out at Pitch causing Jack to laugh.

"Well Pitch, get him to the arena and have fun...I am off to finish finalizing plans for the wedding, its such a shame Bunny you won't be able to make it"Jack said as he then turned heel and walked off.

===Meanwhile at Tooth's castle===

Tooth was sleeping in her bed, just a few hours ago she had been threatened by Jack to marry her or Bunny dies and the only comfort she found was in her dreams, where it was just her and Bunny together. However something in her gut, told her that even if she didn't marry Jack or tell anyone of the threat that Bunny would die anyway...but her mind had said otherwise and she knew that somehow, someway Bunny would survive and once more they could embrace one another. It was at that moment, in the happiest moment in her dream that she was suddenly awoken by the slam of a door as Jack stood there, twirling his staff with his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you?"Jack asked walking towards the bed.

"You won't get away with this Jack, I won't marry you!"Tooth stated outright, as she got up off the bed as Jack laughed at her.

"Is that right? Well what are you gonna do about it?"Jack wondered as he got up close to her giving a white smile.

"This!"Tooth replied as she then punched him square in the jaw, knocking him back as she then quickly flew out of the room.

"TOOTH!"Jack shouted as he spat blood, and then chased after her.

Tooth raced through the halls of the castle, her advantage being that she knew the ins and outs better then Jack and eventually had left the castle knowing that Jack more then likely was searching the entire area. The queen then made her way into the city, and quickly entered into North's workshop who was surprised to see her, not that he hadn't seen her many times before but it was more the fact she entered in almost in a rush.

"Tooth what's wrong?"North asked, setting down a wooden horse toy on a desk and getting up.

"Its Jack, he has Bunny and unless I marry him he will kill him...but I have a feeling that even if I do, Bunny will die anyway"Tooth explained as she flew over and took a seat.

"Don't worry about Bunny, Tooth he won't let up so easily"North said placing a hand on the half hummingbird's shoulder and giving her a smile, as she smiled back.

Suddenly sounds of crashing were heard through the streets, and sounds of doors and lots of yelling were heard. It was Jack who was now looking for Tooth in the city, with his guards this causing Tooth to look to North as she got up.

"Quick Tooth, hide!"North stated, as he then uncovered a trapdoor underneath a rug and opened it up as Tooth went in.

"Thanks"Tooth said giving North a smile as North then closed the trapdoor.

It was then at that moment, the front door of the workshop came flying open as guard's funneled into the room and Jack came in.

"Search this entire shop, turn it upside down if you have to!"Jack commanded as the guard's did as they were told.

"You can't just come in-"North was cut off as Jack approached aiming his staff at him.

"You don't tell me, what I can and can't do...I am a King and you will give me no trouble or I will burn this place to the ground!"Jack said in a rather frustrated voice.

"Your Majesty, here!"a guard said, getting his attention as they had found the trapdoor and opened it up.

Jack went down the door, noticing the underground room had been filled with parts of toys.

"Tooth...where are you?"Jack wondered as he walked around, and then began to smash away toy parts to try and find her.

Tooth stayed quiet and still, and it wasn't until she edged back ever so slightly knocking into a toy part as he then hit the floor making a noise and getting the attention of Jack. The king gave a little smile, and approached the noise before smashing away the pile of toys now being over Tooth.

"Well hello there..."Jack said softly aiming his staff at her.

Tooth was about to make a move, until she then screamed as she was then completely frozen by Jack before being gathered by the guard's and coming back up to the main floor. North stood there saddened some, watching as the frozen Tooth was carried off out of the shop Jack not bothering or caring about North as the group then left leaving him with a busted up workshop.

* * *

Well there is Chapter 6, stay tuned to see what happens next!


	7. Chapter 7

Well folks, this is the 2nd to the last Chapter in my story...so just giving a heads up that it will end soon! But lets move on!

* * *

It had been a week, or rather it was the day of Jack and Tooth's wedding something that Bunny had to stop. But the situation he was in, was making it difficult as he was forced into an arena to fight until he died with Pitch watching over him. He had fought...for 7 days straight, and in the stands Pitch was rather amazed at this feat, he knew that the Pookas were warriors and he knew that he had almost lost against the species but to survive a week of straight fighting was impressive.

_"Remarkable...simply remarkable.."_Pitch thought watching the Pooka in the arena.

Bunny had finished with his final opponent, slashing him across the neck with his serrated boomerang his steel sword having broken completely after a couple of opponents being under so much strain without repair or break. Blood covered his body, his leather armor was shredded and torn in some places, his muscles flexing as he was breathing hard, he would continue to fight no matter what, he then looked up to Pitch.

"Your running out of executioners Pitch..."Bunny said as his breathing started to become steady, Pitch just looked at Bunny and gave a smirk standing up.

"Well then...I suppose, I have no choice but to finish you myself..."Pitch said as he then jumped from the stands and into the arena, pulling out his daggers.

"Come Pooka, time for you to join the rest of your kind!"Pitch stated as he smiled waiting for Bunny.

The warrior Pooka glared at Pitch before charging at the man, thus beginning their duel. Pitch was surprised even more, at the speed Bunny possessed even after all the fighting its as if he was in top condition, however that wasn't true, he wasn't as fast as he was before. Bunny ducked and blocked the daggers from Pitch, using his serrated boomerang as a knife however, due to fatigue wasn't fast enough to dodge a blade slicing into his shoulder and then another as Pitch stabbed him in the upper right side of his chest. Bunny gave a growl, before he then kicked back Pitch sending him flying back with force, as he rolled along the ground before getting up and looking at Bunny laughing.

"Yes rabbit, you shall fall to me this day, look at yourself you can barely stand!"Pitch said as he laughed before running at Bunny.

Bunny watched as Pitch came running towards him, he then closed his eyes and took a deep breath blocking everything out as he centered himself. He had to stay focused, keep calm and remember his training, he felt Pitch's footsteps along the ground as he drew closer and closer to him. Bunny's eyes then shot open as he then ducked, dodging the dagger strike to the head and then punching Pitch straight in the chest blasting him back due to such force, as he then fell to his knees and looked to Bunny with wide eyes. The shot, had just completely immobilized his entire body as he couldn't feel himself move as Bunny looked at him with a death glare.

"This is for my clan Pitch!"Bunny shouted.

With swift and fluid movements, Bunny approached Pitch and drove his fist right into Pitch's head as it then send him flying back a shockwave echoing on contact and ripping through the wind itself, in fact it sent him flying back so hard and fast that he crashed straight into the arena wall, the attack having killed him on the head strike his brain turned into mush. The Pooka then approached the dead Pitch, looting the special key off of the man and taking the collar off, Bunny then fixed his wounds using bits of his leather armor that was shredded and hanging before then tapping his foot making a hole and entering in heading back to the city.

Bunny then appeared right in North's workshop, the big man rather surprised as seeing him alive.

"Bunny your alive!"North said happily.

"No time mate, you still have the amulet I gave you?"Bunny asked, as North's expression turned serious and nodded.

"Da, I will get it"North said as he then went into the backroom, and then pulled out a locked box from within a desk and opened it up, he then took the amulet out and brought it to Bunny handing it over.

"Thanks mate, now to save Tooth!"Bunny stated as he then disappeared into another hole, as North smiled knowing now that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

Well there is Chapter 7 what is the amulet for? Find out in the last Chapter! Read & Review folks!


	8. Chapter 8

Well fellows, here is the last Chapter to the story and I thank those who have stuck by and thank those that have reviewed. So with that, it is time to conclude this!

* * *

The church was decorated rather beautifully for the wedding, and it was filled with various spectators though none knowing of what actually was going on. Sounds of trumpets filled the room, as Jack stood with the priest at the alter as the huge doors then opened and in stepped Tooth in an elegant white dress carrying a bunch of flowers. As she approached next to Jack, she shot him a dirty look with which he just smiled before the priest began to go through the whole sayings and such of the wedding.

They were on the I do's part, until a hole opened up in the walkway and hopped in Bunny.

"STOP! I object to this wedding!"Bunny stated firmly, as everyone looked at the rabbit in shock noticing his appearance.

"BUNNY!"Tooth shouted as she then flew over to him, and the two embraced as Tooth silently cried fearing that she would never have seen him again, though the moment was cut as Jack laughed.

"Well now this is quite a surprise...didn't think you'd survive or get out, impressive"Jack said as he smiled and leaned on his staff.

"Silence you bastard! You should be executed for your crimes!"Bunny growled as he then put himself between Jack and Tooth guarding his Queen.

"Attention everyone, King Jack has committed crimes of capture and threatening Queen Tooth and forcing her to marry him!"Bunny announced as gasps came from the crowd.

"Who are you going to believe! A Knight or a King? I have done no such thing!"Jack said as chattered was heard from the various people.

"I am not just a Knight, Jack!"Bunny stated, getting a confused look from him and Tooth as he then pulled out the amulet he got from North holding it out for everyone to see.

"Before my race was wiped out, I was chosen to become King by my clan's elder, this amulet signifies this and I accept it!"Bunny announced as he then put on the amulet, it being gold with a bright emerald stone in the middle.

"Bunny...why did you never tell me this?"Tooth asked looking at him confused.

"I...I'm sorry Tooth, I guess the pain was just too deep in trying to look upon the past, that I sort of just pushed it away not wanting to deal with it..."Bunny explained to her, giving a soft smile before then looking back at Jack with an angry look.

"He also did assault me in my own castle, and threatened that if I didn't marry him, he would kill Bunny!"Tooth added as more gasps were heard, this just pissing Bunny off even more.

"I will have your head! Guards, seize Jack!"Bunny ordered as guards came up to grab him, however he then froze them in place using his staff and laughed.

"You won't take me easily!"Jack stated, as he then blasted Bunny with a shot of ice who swiftly dodged the attack.

Jack underestimated Bunny and overestimated himself, as Bunny dodged all of his ice attacks and soon had the Pooka on top of him and swiftly disarming the boy of his staff. The Pooka then broke the staff in two, and smacked Jack with the two broken pieces as the guards were freed before cuffing Jack and then taking him away. Bunny and Tooth then embraced once more, and the two looked at one another as Bunny smiled and then jerked his head to the alter.

"Well...there still is a wedding going on, wanna get married my Queen?"Bunny asked getting a giggle from Tooth.

"Of course I will marry you...my King"Tooth replied feeling a little giddy at calling Bunny that, as they then faced the alter.

Bunny and Tooth were then married right then and there, the entire city celebrated in the joyous marriage as the city threw a parade that lasted an entire week, filled with laughter and joy. The King and Queen, then assumed their thrones and ruled their kingdom together well having more status and getting more resources from the council now that there was a King with Tooth, all was well for the Kingdom.

* * *

Well there you have it folks, the final Chapter to my story so hope you enjoyed reading it!


End file.
